


Blind Justice

by MoxRed



Series: Glass Gods [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Cult, Execution, Glass Gods, Mentions of Child Sacrifice, Mentions of Sacrifice, Quakity is the god of Justice, Sykkunos the god of Death, Techno is the god of war, execution of cultists, god AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxRed/pseuds/MoxRed
Summary: Quakity is the god of justice, and when one of Techno's cults does something unforgivable he assures they are executed for it. Needless to say, Techno is pissed.
Series: Glass Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219313
Kudos: 10





	Blind Justice

It's rare gods of the same caliber fight. Rarely do the gods fight at all. Their primal chaos often lies dormant.  
Of course, there are examples. Dream and Techno come to mind, perhaps Dream and Skeppy, even Eret and Wilbur! However, they're never on the same side of things.   
Quakity stands at the gallows as the final cult member, a woman, thrashes about. Techno will not be happy with this...then again these people had gone too far. The sacrifice of children is a disgusting practice. Quakity couldn't imagine techno supporting it, even with all of his dark morals. Quakity sees movement from the corner if his eye and- poor Sykkuno. Who had to read them and send them off to Wilbur. Poor Wilbur who had to escort them to Quakitys lone courtroom....poor him to have to speak with and judge these savages. As Sykkuno swipes then string connecting spirit to the body he shudders. Quakity cannot see the spirit but he knows it's laying into Sykkuno. He sighs and walks away, only as he turns his back he feels his heart grow heavy with anxiety...somethings wrong...

He follows the feeling and as it grows more intense he spirals down into hidden bunkers and tunnels. Till he finds a vault...classic blood cult move. He presses an activation button and the wall falls. There inside is a large group of cultists, mostly men but some women, all hiding from their own punishment. This twists Quakitys stomach as he steps closer and summons his hatchets. Do these bastards think they can escape? The thing they can run from what they have done. Not on his watch. He winds up to crack into a young man's skull. 

  
The gentle press of flat metal meets his wrist. He looks and as he turns technoblade steps to the side into his like of sight. The sword that stopped his wrist now pointed at his throat.  
"Techno"  
"Quakity."  
"Why are you protecting them."  
"They're mine" the matter of fact tone to technos usually monotoned voice cause quakitys blood to boil.  
"Disown them it will make this easier."  
"And why should I?" This felt like a slap to the face. Could techno really not know what these people had done?...or did he? Did he really support this shit?  
"They sacrificed children to you what do you mean why?!"  
"I think what I meant by why was...why?"  
"I don't get it tech-"  
"I don't understand either, I don't exactly dabble in murdering your cult members for no reason."  
"NO REASON? TECHNO THEYRE SACRIFICING CHILDREN."   
"Oh please they were only orphans, it's not like they'll be missed."  
"Are you fucking kidding me, dude?"  
"No. Don't touch my people."  
"They're MONSTERS."  
"You sound like Dream." Quakity slashed at Tech as a quick warning. An easy move to dodge, but a message nonetheless.  
"Don't fucking call me that."  
"Then don't act like him."  
"Techno. Let me kill these bastards and I'll be on my way."  
"No. They've done nothing to deserve punishment. This is just how my cults run."  
"All of your cults kill kids?"  
"Orphans"  
"Then all of your cults should be killed off and-" the crack of the pumle of Technos sword against quakitys skull bounces around the room.

"Get out" techno snarls, his boarish side pouring through more as he loses control.  
Quakity backs away not turning away from the blood god.  
"I'll be informing the town of these people's location." With that, he breaks down the tunnel. He knows techno is in hot pursuit, his hearts already racing as he sprints up to the town square. His fear must be palpable at this point as even he can smell it emanating from himself. He makes it to the square and slides to a halt.  
"THERE ARE MORE OF THEM, IN A VAULT UNDER THE TOWN!" Techno slides into the square as well, screams of terrified people erupt and many humans flee. Others draw their weapons knowing they stand a chance with Quakitys support.   
"It's too late! They know!"  
"Then they will die."  
"You can't-" quakity is cut off by needing to block a swing from Technos sword.  
"I can! And you'll be first!" Quakity is positive he can escape this, he just needs to block and ru- he's slammed to the ground by techno, his fellow god stands above him with the look Quakity has only seen directed at his victims. Is that all he is now? A victim?  
"Techno techno let's talk about this!"  
"The time for talk is over Quakity. I have work to do." The glint of the axe of peace in the sunlight is the last thing quakity sees before pain rips through his chest. He can't even scream. He hears himself wheeze as the air is forced from his lungs from the hit. Techno struggles to pull the axe from the younger god. He plants his foot on quakitys lower chest and leverages the axe out in one swift yank. The airless cry that slips from Quakity falls on deaf ears. Tears are streaming from his eyes, blurring his vision of the man above him. He knows he's about to die. To turn into a mear echo of himself. They've all seen Wilbur....now Quakity can only weep at his fate.  
It seems the tears annoy techno and he stomps into quakitys chest wound. 

"You forget me quakity. You forget that my justice is dark and personal. I dont care for your blindness."  
Quakity weakly tries to shove technos foot off of him  
"Im not blind." He manages a whimper...then freezes as he feels the sharp point of a sword beneath his eye  
"Dont you think justice ought to be?"  
The ringing and rush of blood thay fill quakitys head is muted, yet it's the only sound that deafens him. As though he could hear the pain instead of feeling it. The warm goo that drips down his face is strange. It's not blood for sure...  
The world loses all colour before the pressure on his chest is thrown off. He thinks hes been picked up but he isnt sure. Theres a familiar scent beneath the wretched taint of blood...he always himself to fall unconscious against his horned prophet...he prays to Sykkuno that he wakes again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case your wondering Tech can store his weapons in a pocket dimension. A mobile armory, he calls it the vault, and it allows for him to swap weapons quickly.


End file.
